A device for the structured storage or handling of optical waveguides or of spliced optical-fiber connections, to be specific cable sleeves, is used in fiber-optic cable networks for protecting spliced connections at connecting points of two fiber-optic cables and also for protecting the optical waveguides or optical fibers at branching points or dividing points of fiber-optic cables. In these cases, the cable sleeves must ensure the continuity of the fiber-optic cables as though the fiber-optic cables were not interrupted. The structured storage and careful handling of the optical fibers or of the spliced optical-fiber connections is of decisive significance here, in order that the transmission properties of the optical fibers are not adversely affected.
A large number of cable sleeves are known from the prior art. Reference can be made for example to EP 1 095 303 B1 as prior art. In this document, a device formed as a hood-type sleeve is known for the structured storage or handling of optical waveguides, to be specific of spliced optical-fiber connections.